


Flarping in the dream bubbles

by Pkhornydisease



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, FLARP, Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Roleplay, Ship, Spider8reath, cute shit, john egbert - Freeform, pirate, vrisjohn - Freeform, vriskaserket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkhornydisease/pseuds/Pkhornydisease
Summary: Just cute spider8reath shit our the favs roleplaying
Relationships: John Egbert/Vriska Serket
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

"So, where are we going?"  
John holds out a map, which doesn't really show much, since John is so unfamiliar with the location, and so he asks Vriska for help. Since she seems to be beaming with excitement.  
"Oh come on John! Show a little excitement! We're on Alternia!"  
Vriska does a little dance, most likely in excitement. John still isn't totally sure what this means, he knows it's Vriska's home planet sure, but everything else is beyond him. He looks over at Vriska though, seemed to be dressed as some sort of pirate? The hook for a hand and boots definitely show this off

John Yawns and rubs his eyes,  
"So uh, why did you wake me up at 4 am to drag me all the way out here?"  
"Wait wait please! Just follow me for like 8 more minutes, we're almost there"  
Vriska responds, its probably alot sooner, Vriska says *everything* is about 8 minutes long. Though it has proven before that 8 minutes long can mean something is way longer too, so John is kind of skeptical

After a whole 3 minutes of walking, John puts the map away and looks up at Vriska, who seems to be staring off into the new area, an ocean, a giant purple ocean. John just assumes it's the ocean at Alternia, he doesn't think anything is weird anymore when it comes to trolls, he seriously has Vriska to thank for that  
"Come on John! Aren't you excited!" Vriska exclaimed, she's absolutely beaming in the face. It's the first time in awhile Vriska has seen her own ocean. she runs in the water and gets her boots a bit wet.  
"No offense Vriska," John says "but excited for what?" John wipes his eyes

"John! We're going to FLARP!"  
She seems extremely excited, John has only heard tales of the this elusive sport in troll culture

"Sooo, you woke me up in the middle of the night to take me out to an alternian ocean, to roleplay?"  
"Yes!!!!!!!!"  
The spider comes back and hugs John, John hugs back but rolls his eyes behind her back. He's always wanted to do something like this but waking him up this early was unnecessary

Vriska suggests that he wipes his face off in the water, to help wake him up. So he does and when he comes back, Vriska is sitting on the sand with her dice and character sheets. John smiles at this, despite being about 3am on an alien planet, he feels comfortable there, maybe it was Vriska, or maybe it's just him being weird again, either way he sits down next to and starts studying the pieces of paper

"So, what's this all about? What classes are there?"he says, trying to emit conversation from the busy looking spider girl  
"Ok! So we'll need you to fill this out, so I'll ask you a few questions and you'll answer! I'll fill it out and we'll have your class and stats!"  
John nods and continues to study the sheet, wow! He does not understand a word of this! He doesn't want Vriska to know this though, so he just fakes it until she is available to explain

After many questions and a few explanations and heavy sighs coming from Vriska, she finally sets down the pen and reads the new sheet out to John.  
"Ok! So turns out you are an.. Unstoppable Prankster (unsurprisingly)" Vriska says and John chuckles at that,  
"Wait that's a real class? You coulda just told me that and I would have picked it!" John stands up and stretches his legs out,  
"So, what's next?" John says, exploring his surroundings

"Next we go there!" Vriska points at her ship, wow! It is massive! John didn't notice it at first, he probably thought it was normal at the time. But having a giant ass pirate ship pointed out to you, it's kind of hard to realize it's kind of an outlier

John is kind of taken aback, then proceeds towards the ship, slowly at first, that is until Vriska grabs him by the hand and yanks him, she's running towards the ship and John is apparently now coming with, they only make it a few steps though. Until Vriska trips falls on the floor, still holding on to John. The two tumble down a sand-dune

The couple are now staring at the two moons, it's still technically dark out even, John groans again. Half sarcastically this time, they are still holding hands and Vriska looks over at that,  
"Y'know John. I'm a real big fan of what we got going on here" she says.  
"Uhh, what thing?" He says back, looking confused  
"Us d8ing! I really am a fan of it!"  
Vriska says with more concern, John just gives a worried glance over back  
"Vriska? What date???" John sits up and Vriska stands in shock

"Us! John, we are d8ing! It's a thing we've be-" John cuts her off with a "shoosh" sound and says  
"Hey Vriska! Relax! I'm just messin with ya! I totally know about us 'd8ing'" that's a sigh of relief from Vriska, the pranksers gambit is in John's favor, as usual. She laughs and looks down at John, John holds his hand out  
"Hey, help me get up"

Vriska grabs John's hand and John pulls her down back into the sand. The pranksters gambit is going fucking insane, there is simply no beating John. He is simply the best there is. They just lay there for awhile, arms interlocked now and just enjoying their company.

Vriska gets up and so does John. On his own this time. And the two head on to the ship, holding hands and going at a pace at which they won't trip and brutally fall and have another awkward Prank-off that John will win. John brushes same out of his hair with his free hand, but Vriska doesn't seem to mind the sand in hers, John just thinks she's used to sand and doesn't ask about it.


	2. Chapter 2 lol

Now on the ship, Vriska and John just kind of look at eachother, John obviously confused and waiting for Vriska to speak and Vriska too excited for the future events to really get much out.  
"So, what now?" John asks, looking around the ship. It indeed looks very... Piratey, the ship seems alot smaller once you're on it. Don't get me wrong it's still a giant vessel but John expected more?

"We need to get you a costume! Wait here!!" Vriska says and runs off before John even has time to respond, so John doesn't respond. Instead, he just sits and waits patiently. After many minutes of Waiting and whistling tunes from movies he likes, Vriska comes back with a costume

The costume is of a regular pirates costume, surprisingly human actually, something you'd see in a stereotypical family flick about pirates, expect in stead of the regular blues and reds, it's green, to match your black and green shirt you presume, actually now that you look at the costume and back at the smiling Vriska you notice that the costume is exactly like she's wearing. Just green instead of blue! John chuckles to himself at this, since Vriska kind of has a track record with making John dress up like her, he doesn't mind tho, he thinks its cute actually.

John puts it on over his own clothes, and mentions how they pretty much look the same and Vriska blushes  
"Damn, I was kinda hoping you wouldn't find out" she gives a big innocent grin. John shrugs it off and laughs at himself to the irony of it, since them meeting also began with similar circumstances. He slips the clothes on over his own. "So what does the 'unstoppable prankster' even do? Am I going around telling riddles to people?" John says, still begging for info on what a flarp even is, so Vriska finally explains. "Soooooooo basically, I thought about this long ago, but we didn't have any other players against it, but I've come to the realization that, since these are bubbles, we can just come up with our own story and players! So we're going to be the unstoppable pirate duo!" Vriska says "But I'm a prankster" John frowns back "Yeah I know that!!!!!!!! But I make the rules here! As captain so there!!" "Alright, sooo, what now?" Vriska sighs, "I don't know! You need a pirate name, how about, first mate eggyboy" John is still hella confused but goes along for now, "How about windy boy? It was my title, y'know before I died" Vriska cringed "No no, too high and mighty, eggyboy it is" she lowers her eyelids" John looks back, in playful terror "Uuuuuuuunless you want to be called cutieboy, it'll fit you alot better" John catches the drift, it wasn't really hard to miss, unless you're deaf that is. "Well I'm ok with that, but only if I call you uhhh" Vriska shoots up "No!!! I'm Mindfang! You're first mate Cute windy boy guy!" Vriska stutters in that sentence, kinda flustered with John's failed attempt at being flirty back "that's kind of a mouth full, plus you kinda stumbled on your words a bit" John, yet again. Laughed a bit at Vriska. To shut him up, Vriska kisses him on a cheek, usually this turn him into some stuttering mess, because humans are weird. But this instead makes John laugh harder "Vriska! We've been dating for like 3 years, maybe then I would have been embarrassed but not anymore, you thought that would work!!" John doesn't really know why he's laughing but it kinda clicked that maybe Vriska wants him to shut up, so he eventually straightens himself up and kisses Vriska back, and grabs her hands before looking at her pouty face. "Cute windy boy it is then, huh Mindfang?" John does a halfassed smile and jerks his head back, in a way to signify to look in that direction, Vriska looks over and another ship comes by, over the harbor "Better teach me how the combat works soon, cuz we got visitors!" John made some guys appear so they can finally get on with this awkward bit and play, Vriska's face lights up! Almost in a 'finally!" Way. And let's go of John. "What do you mean? You just fight. Pull out that hammer of yours and wack some heads!!!!!!!!"


End file.
